A Different Kind of Soul
by reishi444
Summary: When she came to, she was already facing death. Typical. A universe that isn't a stranger to demon contracts, not bad. So as she was left with no choice, she tries her hand at demon summoning expecting her attempt to fail. She has no confidence whatsoever regarding her soul quality. She pitied the demon who answered her call afterwards thinking the poor guy must've been desperate.
_I. Summoning_

* * *

 **A/N:** I am unaware of the trends in the Kuroshitsuji FF, as this is not the fandom I frequent and indulge in, really.

Maa, you're free to read or leave, free to judge. IF you happen to know of a similar fic, please tell me? I won't continue this if there's already a similar plot. Not that the plot would be visible with this release, but...

R&R please.

* * *

She awoke with pain that came as her head hit the cold hard ground. Her head bounced at the impact a few millimeters off the ground, she heard her how her skull received the impact solidly.

Now, normally, she would complain about the pain, the damage to her brain, and begin shouting curses at the perpetrators for the harm she had received, but no, there was a graver issue. As a start, she can't even move a limb, this explained why she wasn't able to make an effort to protect her head from hitting the unforgiving surface. She also cannot speak, it was as if all her muscles had gone unresponsive. If there is any movement left that she could do, that would be closing her eyelids that were getting heavier by the second.

And then there were drip drops of thick liquid spraying in front of her eyes, also pooling under her torso. Alright, so she was cut down, but what kind of cut could immobilize her so? From the amount of blood she guessed it was either a slashed carotid artery, a puncture to that artery to the heart she can't remember the name of, or a direct stab to the pumping organ. Either of the three, she estimated she had two to five seconds left before she finally leaves the world. She didn't even have the time to remember what had gotten her the fatal wound in the first place.

As she cannot speak, she only muttered in her mind her last words, regardless whether her _memories_ are playing a joke on her or not, she decided to worry about it later, if she got to survive. Well, if she didn't, at least she'd go with a smile in her mind.

 **"Demon, come to me,"** she said unhurriedly in a casual tone, not hoping for a response.

White feathers burst in contrast to the black. Fleetingly, they pour over her motionless body, soaking in the still wet blood around her.

Next came the voice. She didn't really pay attention to what the voice was saying, she had ideas what they were about anyway, though her memory isn't the best. She just said her part, what the demon had been waiting and wanting to hear.

 **"I'll offer my soul so form a contract with me."**

There was silence, complete silence after her words, and she knew her five seconds had long passed up. She resigned herself to fate, she closed her eyes and waited for the black to cede, for her to return to the present and finally die. She did not have confidence that her soul was enough to entice a demon, but she was content that at least she was able to call one, nevermind how low-class her summoning turned out to be.

But that didn't happen. She didn't die.

She was instead hoisted up by strong muscular arms and was brought to a chest. Suddenly having the fear of falling off (back to the ground and damaging her brain again) come back to her, she clung to the clothes in front of her like her life depended on it. She thought perhaps she miscalculated the seconds she has left to die, but as minutes passed, she slowly understood and accepted what was happening. She found it funny that at first she didn't want to die, but when she didn't, she was in denial of being able to live, that somehow she was still alive and far from the clutches of death.

Now she was in the clutches of a demon. Oh, how wonderful! She mocked her situation with such praise, she doesn't really know how much better of a situation she was now, or how worse. Now that she had sold her soul, she was as good as someone who does not exist- she only has the time in this current body, afterwards her soul will be devoured, her soul will be no more. Then again, when she becomes nothing, when her soul shatters, nothing else would matter since she'd be gone, there'd be no one to know, no one to care.

White dress-shirt under an off-black vest, and then a jet-black long-coat of sorts. There was also a black tie and a gray scarf that was squished between her body and the man-demon, but she couldn't observe more as she cannot move her neck. She could still feel blood oozing from the slash, it was a slash and not a stab to her heart since there wasn't a pain on her chest. Red soaking her clothes more, red soaking the other's clothes, but it was of no concern, she was sure the clothes were conjured with some dark magic so cleaning it would be a trivial matter.

Now, she would've bothered to command the demon to just sew her wound already, but she still couldn't speak. She figured she could try telepathy as there's a good chance that would work, but she refrained from trying. She figured she'd let the demon move on its own. She wasn't so naive that she was actually trying to test it, she knew she has no power against the demon in her current state, and more than that she believes that the answering to her summon was no more than a whim- there isn't even a contract formed between them, yet.

To die while the contract formation is being stalled, it wouldn't be so bad, she supposed. Whoever tried to send her to her death weren't a better company than the demon, in death. At least she wouldn't die by a random alley, left on the ground to rot. Her last memory is better without those pigs in her line of sight.

She closed her eyes while feeling more blood flow down her skin.

As she got bored waiting what would happen next, she'd decided on where she'd like the contract seal. Not on her eyes, she doesn't want to have to wear an eyepatch although wearing one would make a good disguise. Not on her tongue either as that'd be pretty visible, not to mention, weird. She had remembered that proximity, was it to the heart that it mattered? She remembered that proximity was important but she wasn't sure how exactly it worked. She decided she'd have hers on her left heel, it would be hidden well and far from the heart. It didn't matter to her really that one day the demon would betray the contract, all she wanted after all was not to die in that filthy alley under the scrutinizing of the pigs. She doesn't desire revenge. She doesn't desire anything.

It would be no wonder to her if the demon left as she thought how pathetic of a person she was, of how unimportant and insignificant her soul could be. However, she was wrong.

The next thing she knew, she was screaming with her hoarse and voiceless throat, as the mark burned the underside of her feet. She thrashed in the demon's tight hold with strength she thought she had long lost. Afterwards, she was settled to the demon's lap while a hand crept to her neck wound, and then over her fuzzy vision. The demon made her sleep.

Turns out, the _memories_ weren't a lie after all, it is a world where such contracts could happen. She was worried however how desperate this demon she had called was however, to go after even her common and certainly not so pure, not brilliant, soul.

She'd worry about what to do with her new life and new body later, now she would succumb to sleep. It wouldn't matter if her eyes do not open afterwards, she had died already anyway.


End file.
